This invention relates to precious metal material including platinum and gold material which may be employed for brazed decorations such as finger rings and necklaces, for decorated ornaments such as necklaces, finger rings, brooches, pendants and tiepins and for precision casting products such as finger rings and necklaces, and especially relates to high quality precious metal material.
High quality platinum as decoration material has been especially required. However, the high quality platinum especially pure platinum which possesses the top quality is weak in mechanical strength and in particular in hardness so that it may be easily cracked or deformed during manufacture and use. Especially, the material of brazed products may be fatally softened with the influence of heat during the brazing.
Precision casting has been widely utilized in manufacturing decorated ornaments which enables to form a precise shape of the ornaments. While high quality platinum or gold has been required, the pure platinum or pure gold is inferior in casting characteristics during the casting in particular the fluidity so that a particular shape can be hardly formed. Further, during the casting, pinholes and nests are liable to be generated.